


cucci, if you will

by eatthatup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nude Photos, Slow Burn, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/pseuds/eatthatup
Summary: tn🥀@sadistroses2mI just think you're really cool and I'd love to get to know you — i just want a dick down my throatcuriouscat.me/post/740123





	1. google search: how to talk to a cute guy

**Author's Note:**

> this is just... pure crack. dedicated to beli<3 hope this cheers you up  
> (as this is supposed to be funny, the characters are overexaggerated, not meant to offend anyone)  
> editing this just to add my [twt acc](https://twitter.com/ten__wv) if anyone wants to follow me  
> disclaimer: i don't condone these kind of dom/sub dynamics when taken lightly. as i said, characters and their personalities are overexaggerated for a comedic purpose, and it's mostly mocking these kind of behaviours.

**tn** 🥀 _@sadistroses_  
horny 24/7 pls don't send unsolicited dick pics  
_♓ / 96_

Following **89**     Followers **1.5k**

 

* * *

 

 **tn** 🥀 _@sadistroses_ 1m  
i’m prolly gonna delete this in a few seconds but here’s my face enjoy

**TEEWHY** _@kittyongie_  
FINALLY! the world needs to see your face

 **yuta, the dom in love** _@breathplayu  
_king

* * *

 

 **tn**  🥀 _@sadistroses_ 7m _  
_ you're so pretty what the actual fuck — what you talking about ?  **curiouscat.me/post/7493865**

 ** **tn**  🥀 **_@sadistroses_ 6m _  
_Why did you delete it? :( — uhhhh this hellsite is full of creeps  **curiouscat.me/post/7511290**

 ** **tn**  🥀 **_@sadistroses_ 5m _  
_i'll post selfies again someday... for now... i'm horny 

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _ _@breathplayu__  
**sadistroses** dm me **@**  
****

****tn**  🥀 **_@sadistroses_ _  
_**@breathplayu** shut up

 

* * *

 **John**   _@seo_yh_  
How to stop smelling like weed: drink Chanel perfume  
_South Korea_

Following  **324**      Followers  **411**  

* * *

 ** **tn**  🥀 **Retweeted  
**TEEWHY**  @kittyongie   3m  
This pussy? Designer. Cucci, if you will

 **John**   _@seo_yh_ 2m  
How did I even end up on this side of tw. I'm amazed

 **TaeLil** _@moontae_ 1m  
evyreone is horny... i'm just gaming

 **John**   _@seo_yh_ 1m  
**@moontae**  Teach me your ways 

 **TaeLil**   _@moontae_  
? **seo_yh** to not be horny **@**

 **John**   _@seo_yh_  
**@moontae**  nvm

 ** **tn**  🥀 **_@sadistroses_ 46s _  
_ fellas... i'm in need of chocking someone while i ride them 

 **John**   _@seo_yh_ 30s  
E

* * *

 ** **tn**  🥀 **_@sadistroses_ 3m  
rearrange my guts but no horny just physically cut me open reach into my abd  
****tn**  🥀 **_@sadistroses   2_ m  
NOOO i hit send before i could finish the tweet

 **'** _@winkinky  
_**@sadistroses** maybe it's god telling you to stop tweeting once and for all

 **yuta, the dom in love** _@breathplayu_  
**@sadistroses @winkinky** no, let him finish....

 ** **tn**  🥀 **_@sadistroses_  1m  
You're so funny but weird at the same time — what does this even mean  **curiouscat.me/post/703928**

 ** **tn**  🥀 ** _@sadistroses_ 1m **  
** anon meant ur hot as fuck — then anon better learn to use their words better or they aren't gettin any dick  ** **curiouscat.me/post/783133****

 ** **John****   _@seo_yh_ 40s  
Google search: how to talk to a cute guy via a Q&A anonymous platform 

* * *

 ** **tn**  🥀 ** _@sadistroses_  6m  
i forgot to drink water today😫this pussy dry

 ** **tn**  🥀 ** _@sadistroses_  5m  
Drink water !! — listen dear anon i'm a nsfw acc use your time to get me off or smth  **curiouscat.me/post/735527**

 ** **tn**  🥀 ** _@sadistroses_  4m  
what an asshole that anon was just being nice, that's why you don't get any irl dick — FUck you yuta come collect him  **curiouscat.me/post/765311**

 **tn 🥀**   _@sadistroses_  2m  
I just think you're really cool and I'd love to get to know you — i just want a dick down my throat  **curiouscat.me/post/740123**

 **tn** 🥀 Retweeted  
**yuta, the dom in love** _@breathplayu_  3m  
ten at that anon  


**tn 🥀**   _@sadistroses_  2m  
BSCABCBFDFADB honestly i just don't feel like dealing with the emotional baggage that comes along getting to know someone ig i'm gonna go jerk off sorry anon 

 **John**   _@seo_yh_ 55s  
Body goals: decomposing

* * *

 

 **tn 🥀**   _@sadistroses_  7m  
this one is for you awkward anon  


_winkinky@_ **'** _  
_**sadistroses** this is getting quite interesting, anon dm him **@**  

 **yuta, the dom in love** _@breathplayu_  
**sadistroses @winkinky** dm me **@**

 **tn 🥀**   _@sadistroses_  4m  
Are you trying to kill me? — ohhh spiciy dm me king  **curiouscat.me/post/734921**

 **John** _@seo_yh_ 55s  
This is it. Hope my two followers and Taeil attend my funeral

* * *

 

 **John**  
Hey

 **🥀tn  
**hi...

 **John**  
I'm the anon

 **🥀tn  
**?are you the anon

 **🥀tn**  
oof well  
this is a good start

 **John**  
God sorry was I supposed to dm you or was it a joke?

 **🥀tn**  
JCNNJ don't worry you're cute  
if that's you in your dp.... i mean i'm not a slut but who knows

 **John**  
Yeah that's me  
thank you? you're really cute

 **🥀tn**  
😜i think you've told me  
honestly i don't even know how you even found me but i'm kinda glad  
at least you're not a creep

  
**John**  
Do you want the truth? it's embarrassing

  
🥀 **tn**  
ofc

 **John**  
I was looking for something to jerk off to and stumbled upon one of your tweets  
and you're cute... and also funny so yeah, I didn't unfollow and well

 **🥀tn**  
THAT'S NOT EMBARRASSING that's kind of wholesome  
i'm honored that i was part of your daily masturbation session 

 **John**  
I feel like you're calling me out  
When you're a nsfw acc... and your bio says you're horny 24/7

 **🥀tn**  
I SEE  
i like you john

  
**John**  
I mean you can call me Johnny

 **🥀tn  
**for a sec i thought you were gonna say smth else 

 **John**  
God no

 **🥀tn  
**no pressure it can be the other way round

 **John**  
GOD

_@sadistroses started following you_

 

* * *

**tn 🥀**   _@sadistroses_ 3m  
oomf is a weirdo  
  
**'** _@winkinky_ 2m _  
_**@sadistroses** fuck him

 **tn 🥀**   _@sadistroses_ 1m  
**@winkinky** i'm trying

 **'** _@winkinky_ 1m  
**@sadistroses** i thought you meant someone else, bye  
  
**John** _@seo_yh_ 55s  
Oomf kinda cute

  
**TaeLil**   _@moontae_  
**seo_yh** thank you dude **@**

 

 

 


	2. short people don't deserve rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might fuck around and make this a series

**tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 5m  
me trying not to think about * while talking to *:  

 **‘** _@winkinky  
_**@sadistroses** can you be any more obvious?

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses  
_ **@winkinky** excuse me

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 3m  
anyways can * and * just meet up and suck each other's dickies

 **John** _@seo_yh  
_**@sadistroses** DICKIES

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses  
_ **@seo_yh** oh not you too

 **yuta, the dom in love** _@breathplayu  
_**sadistroses @seo_yh** thank you Mr. John **@**

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses  
_ **@breathplayu @seo_yh** ok

 

 

* * *

**John  
**I couldn't figure out any of your censored tweets just so you know

 **🥀tn  
** it's cus you don't know my friends THANKFULLY  
winkinky is sicheng and breathplayu is yuta  
let's just say yuta is kinda infatuated and well sicheng doesn't really pay him that much attention even tho he wants that yoochie

 **John  
** Yoochie oh god  
So they are meeting up?

 **🥀tn  
**hopefully soon….. sicheng keeps avoiding it like he avoids his feelings

 **John  
** Understandable  
I mean they are still strangers on the internet

 **🥀tn  
** they've got each other off via facetime a few times  
it's a long story

 **John  
** Oh  
I thought they didn't show their faces much

 **🥀tn  
**i mean i do that because for some reason i got a ton more followers and it's Scary

 **John  
**It's sad because you're really pretty

 **🥀tn  
** cmon noww  
send me a selfie king

 **John  
** Ok   
But in exchange  
Can I ask you something?

 **🥀tn  
**i’ll only send you nudes if you dare to talk dirty to me

 **John  
** E  
I was gonna ask for your number

 **🥀tn  
** OHHV   
it's +82-2-469-5663  
why is it such a difficult task for you to ask for my number while i’m literally willing to send nudes  
truly you're something else mr. john

 **John  
** Pls don't call me that  
Also I don't know don't judge me  
I’m gonna text you hope that's ok  
Dms are kinda laggy

 **🥀tn  
**?ohhh you have a sir kink

 **John  
** Stooop  
Maybe I won't text you at all

 **🥀tn  
** !jk jk  
text me it's easier to send nudes

 **John  
**Ten…

 **🥀tn  
**✌

 

* * *

 

 **Johnny  
**   
_Delivered_  


**82-2-469-5663+  
** H  
?spare jitties

 **Johnny  
** TEN  
Hi

 **Ten  
** hi  
what? just asking y’know

 **Johnny  
**I’m self conscious about my chest

 **Ten  
**rlly? wait i’m sorry

 **Johnny  
** Just kidding  
I'm self conscious about my entire self don't worry

 **Ten  
** THAT’S WORSE  
☹️why? you're so handsome

 **Johnny  
**You think so?

 **Ten  
**like objectively speaking you're the only man ever

 **Johnny  
**Hahaha I'm serious!!

 **Ten  
**if i saw you on the streets i would be awestruck by your beauty

 **Johnny  
** Wow  
That made me feel a tad better

 **Ten  
**i’m glad you deserve it

 

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 3m  
the conversation: suddenly gets serious  
me: did you know that uhmmm once i had to go to the ER bc i got a sex toy stuck up my ass

 

* * *

 

 _tn_ **🥀** _Retweeted_  
**TaeLil** _@moontae_  
“Short people don’t deserve rights” they say, as I  
Faster reaction times   
A greater ability to accelerate body movements   
Stronger muscles in proportion to body weight   
Greater endurance and the ability to rotate the body faster   
Less likelihood of breaking bones when falling

Retweets **2.5k**     Likes **5.6k**

 **John** _@seo_yh_ 2m   
What kind of crossover   


**Johnny  
** You just retweeted a friend of mine  
The perks of having a tweet go viral

 **Ten  
**the one about being short? i’m kin

 **Johnny  
**You're… short?

 **Ten  
**is that a problem? what are you? mr. tall john? huh

 **Johnny  
**I’m 6’1

 **Ten  
** the  
fuck

 **Johnny  
**How much shorter can you be?

 **Ten  
**i’m barely 5’6

 **Johnny  
**Oh you're short SHORT

 **Ten  
** asshole  
you're just too tall

 **Johnny  
** Right  


**John** _@seo_yh_ 1m  
Height differences…

 **TaeLil** _@moontae  
_**seo_yh**  If you have something to tell me just tell me **@**

 **John** _@seo_yh  
_**@moontae** bitch*s have one platinum tweet and suddenly think everything is about them

 

* * *

 

 **T** _@96_69_1_  
locked account don't req if i don't even know you  
main: @sadistroses / beyond nsfw

Following **36**     Followers **16**

 

* * *

 

 

 **T** _@96_69_1_    2m  
goofy and tall guys fuckk themmmfjjfn why do i fall so fast i wanna kms

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 1m  
like i’m just trying to keep it Sexual or smth but he doesn't seem to do that and what am i gonna do? SAy no??

 **ty** _@teewhysad  
_**@96_69_1** maybe allow yourself to fall for someone for real not just.. sex

 **T** _@96_69_1  
_**@teewhysad** what does this say i cant read


	3. sorny (sad horny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, erasing the word slut from that meme: no slutshaming is allowed in this house

**T** _@96_69_1_ 1m  
lets get this sread (sad bread)

 _T Retweeted_  
**master satan** @luciferswhxre  


Retweets **633**   Likes **1.2k**

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 1m  
WRONG ACC 

* * *

_tn_ **🥀** _Retweeted_  
**master satan** @luciferswhxre  


Retweets **634**   Likes **1.2k**

 

* * *

 

 **Johnny  
**Heyy

 **Ten**  
oh god sorry i forgot to reply  
i was uh

  
**Johnny**  
It's ok  
I think I get it no need to say it

  
**Ten**  
now i'm gonna say it bc it makes you shy  
i was jerking off 🤠

 

 **Johnny**  
That's good!  
You know studies show it's good for your body

  
**Ten**  
nice  
what are you doing? 

  
**Johnny**  
Not jerking off

  
**Ten**  
you could be...  
but it was a serious question for once

  
**Johnny**  
I'm drinking the fourth coffee of the day 

  
**Ten**  
it's… 9am

  
**Johnny**  
I know

  
**Ten**  
you're gonna die  
i don't know what studies show but That's definitely bad for your body

  
**Johnny**  
I know people that died from masturbating so much

  
**Ten**  
really? 

  
**Johnny**  
No lol but there is people I know it

  
**Ten**  
i know i'm always horny but i'm not constantly jerking off!   
besides. have you ever heard of edging?

  
**Johnny**  
I, indeed, have heard of edging  
Can we keep talking about coffee? 

  
**Ten  
**does coffee turn you on?

  
**Johnny**  
No!! I just wanna talk to you about something that's non-sexual

  
**Ten**  
never heard of it  
just kidding😔  
what kind of coffee are you drinking?

  
**Johnny**  
Americano of course

  
**Ten**  
that's… disgusting  
i'm disgusted  
i should've never asked

  
**Johnny**  
You don't drink coffee or what?

  
**Ten**  
no!! it's bad for your body  
i drink green tea

 **Johnny**  
Can't believe you dared to call my Americano disgusting when you drink… wet leaves

 **Ten  
**your americano? is it your child now

  
**Johnny**  
Yes?

 **Ten**  
eye see

 

* * *

 

 ** **tn🥀**** _@sadistroses_ 5m  
oomf is a coffee addict 

 **‘** _@winkinky  
_**@sadistroses** who…

 **John** _@seo_yh_  
**@winkinky** I think he means me  
  
_**‘** _@winkinky_  
_**@seo_yh** interesting

 ** **tn🥀**** _@sadistroses_  
@winkinky  **@seo_yh** not interesting. go away

**yuta, the dom in love** _@breathplayu  
_@winkinky  **@seo_yh** **@sadistroses** Mr. John would you be interested in a threesome?  **_  
_ **

****tn🥀**** _@sadistroses_   3m  
oh my GOD does black friday have a discount for new friends?  
  
****tn🥀**** _@sadistroses_   2m  
whos that oomfie u are always talking about now im sad — he's a friend!! why are you sad anon? ****curiouscat.me/post/764522  
  
TEEWHY  _@kittyongie_  
**@sadistroses** A friend  
  
****tn🥀**** _@sadistroses_   1m  
im sad cus i miss ur sorny tweets — don't worry i'm still sorny !  **** curiouscat.me/post/733890  


_tn 🥀 Retweeted  
_**LWDM** _@BabyLooneyToone_  
can I get a fukkkkin fappachinno  and some nut ice cream  


Retweets **34**     Likes **140**  
  
**John** _@seo_yh_    1m  
Weird flex but ok  
   


* * *

  
**T** _@96_69_1_ 1m  
can i get a fukkkkin lovechinno  and some love ice cream


	4. let's get this yock (yuta block)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for kai i love you kween (also credits for the yock thing. the funniest)
> 
> i don't know why people are reading this but thank you!!

**‘** _@winkinky_      3m  
i'm starting to get nervous so i'm gonna go actually play overwatch. i've reached my lowest point, goodbye  
  
**hgrraa** _@glossydm_  
**@winkinky** Girl... this is nsfw twt go be a gamer somewhere else  


* * *

  
**tn🥀**  
why are you nervous you're never nervous

 **‘  
**life

 **tn🥀**  
right  
you're meeting up with yuta

  
**‘**  
you forgot the question mark, and the answer is no

 **tn🥀**  
right right  
y'know... if i dm him right now he'll tell me

 **‘  
**GOD fine, yes i'm meeting up with him in like, 20 minutes  
let me play overwatch

 **tn🥀  
**No Gaming in this house until you explain WHEN HOW and WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO

 **‘  
**nothing just... good friends hanging out  
may i go?

 **tn🥀  
**if you don't dm me every single detail later istg

 **‘  
**no promises

 

* * *

 

 

 **T** _@96_69_1_    1m  
i dont wanna falllgfffgj but he sends me good morning texts and is actually interested in my life. this never happens hththhgrraa

 

 

* * *

 

 **Ten**  
i'm finally home  
i'll send you the pics

 **Johnny**  
Yess please  
But take your time  
But also I'm kinda excited

 **Ten**  
godd  
wait i gotta find a flattering angle

 **Johnny**  
Don't be mean :(

 **Ten**  
  
this is bingo  


**Johnny**  
SO CUTEEEEEEE  
Just like his owner

 **Ten**  
smooth  
there's cherry and shiro   
but cherry is eating and shiro is asleep somewhere

 **Johnny**  
Don't worry you can show me some other day  
I thought you were a cat person tbh

  
**Ten**  
depends i love cats but i just happen to be surrounded by dogs

 **Johnny**  
You have cat vibes that must be it 

 **Ten**  
cat vibes,, are you calling me a furry?

 **Johnny**  
No!!! I mean like  
You have very... cat-like eyes idk

 **Ten**  
well thank you😊

 **Johnny**  
You're very welcome  
Pay me with pics of your dogs

 **Ten**  
i will :*  


* * *

 

 

 **yuta, the dom in love** _@breathplayu_     4m  
EVERYONE  


**tn🥀** _@sadistroses_   
**@breathplayu** OH WORD? how did you manage to capture him in such an angelic way when he's the devil?

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@sadistroses**  i know RIGHT he's an absolute brat

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 2m _  
_ my brat tamer senses are tingling 

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 1m  
caveman voice: me need dick 

 

* * *

 

 **Ten**  
  
mmwah

  
**Johnny**  
DWEDF&&&&//&7DS

 **Ten**  
i haven't even sent you nudes yet 

 **Johnny**  
I'm actually going to cry Ten

 **Ten**  
god BBJASJB

 **Johnny**  
Cute things are my weakness I'm melting

 **Ten**  
noted

 **Johnny**  
I'm scared

 **Ten**  
why john?

 **Johnny**  
Oh god

 

* * *

 

 

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 5m  
Me, face buried in his ass: let's get this sart (sicheng fart) 

 ** **TEEWHY**  ** _@kittyongie  
_**@breathplayu** DUDE __  


**tn🥀** _@sadistroses_   
**@breathplayu**  GET OFF TWITTER FOREVERPLEASE 

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 3m  
yuta.... i called chief and he said that ain't it

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 2m  
. **@winkinky** are you so busy sucking his dick you can't snatch his phone and destroy it?

 **‘**   _@winkinky_     2m  
what?

 **‘**   _@winkinky_     1m  
let's get this yock (yuta block)

 

* * *

 

 **tn🥀  
**SO

 **‘**    
why are you so interested?

 **tn🥀  
**bc i'm your friend

 **‘  
**valid, i guess  
well what do you think happened? i'm not giving any details

 **tn🥀  
**ohhh fck it up sichenneth   
did you suck dick?

 **‘  
**yes stop!   
there's a more important problem

 **tn🥀  
**oh  
what's wrong

 **‘  
**i think he likes me, for real

 **tn🥀  
**DFJFDHJF WAIT GJJ  
YOU ARE KIDDING RIGHT?

 **‘  
**well sorry if i'm wrong lol

 **tn🥀  
**he literally more than likes you and voices it every single day on twitter  
like. his dn has 'in love' in it

 **‘  
**well  
i'm fucked

 **tn🥀  
**you wish   
i thought you knew  
it's a running joke that yuta is completely head over heels 

 **‘  
**i had noticed but i really thought he was just kidding

 **tn🥀  
**you should probably talk to him y'know

 **‘  
**nice once. i'm gonna go play overwatch

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 2m  
scorpios are something else

 

* * *

 

 

 **John** _@seo_yh_ 3m  
God I love dogs

 _tn🥀 Retweeted  
_**t** **anie** _@PORNIZED_  
doms that give off subby vibes until they got yo ass whining with only using their words >>>>  
  
**tn🥀** @sadistroses 1m  
lrt. me

 **John**   _@seo_yh_ 40s  
Goodnight

 


	5. redacted redacted redacted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens......  
> (also i made a [twt acc](https://twitter.com/ten__ch) which you can follow and like, talk to me)

**sicheng** _@angery_y_  
Hey Joe! We're having a satanic sacrifice at dollar tree come over we have cake and prizes and puzzles and fun, but most importantly the OWNERSHIP TO YOUR SOUL 

_don't req_

Following **11**     Followers **10**

 

* * *

 

**sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 2m  
welcome ten to my priv. even though i was forced, enjoy your stay

**T** _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y** thank you. tho in no way i forced you 😊

_**sicheng**   _@angery_y_  
_**@96_69_1** right, let me just softblock you

**T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y** noooo! i just wanna see you rant about yuta

**sicheng**   _@angery_y  
_**@96_69_1** redacted*

**T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y** sorry

**sicheng**   _@angery_y  
_redacted redacted redacted redacted 

 

* * *

 

 

**tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 4m  
who needs morning sex when you can experience the adrenaline of going on a green tea run still in pajamas

**‘** _@winkinky_  
**@sadistroses** you're disgusting

**tn🥀** _@sadistroses  
_**@winkinky** i know i haven't washed my face yet but i woke up sad and i need teaa

 

* * *

 

**T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m _  
_ NOOOFCKINGG WAYYYYYYY

**T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m _  
_ I WANT DTO DIE

**T**   _@96_69_1_ 1m _  
_ GOD SAID BE GAY BUT SUFFER

**sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 55s _  
_ now this is entertaining

 

* * *

 

 

**Johnny**  
I hope you got home safe!!

**Ten**  
i did  
god sorry i was kinda in a hurry

**Johnny**  
I read your tweets don't worry lol

**Ten**  
i hate social media

**Johnny**  
I was actually about to tell you that you're prettier in real life  
Like really Really 

**Ten**  
h  
please i'm suffering  
i hate going out when i'm not feeling confident and god rlly said let's make him bump into johnny  
and you are... a lot  
spare dickies?

**Johnny**  
Hey!! you should be confident all the time   
I wouldn't know how to act with a face like that  
What does that mean I'm shaking... 

**Ten**  
it means you're really fuckin hot. but also handsome and cute as fuck  
actually you're more cute than anything  
never thought i would see you blush that easily

**Johnny**  
I told you I'm weak! I literally gush over your dogs every day  
I don't think I give a though vibe or something like that

**Ten**  
not at all!! but idk  
n e ways i hope we cant meet up when i'm not looking the ugliest i've ever been

**Johnny**  
Maybe if you stopped saying that...

**Ten**  
make me

**Johnny**  
I can't do it over text

**Ten**  
damnn

**Johnny**  
NO I mean like  
Putting my hand over your mouth

**Ten**  
that sounds even better😜

**Johnny**  
EE

 

* * *

 

**T**   _@96_69_1_ 3m  
FUCK cute guys FUciking fuck nice guys fuck it ! i'm not here for this

**T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m  
i hateeeee sufferingggg why do i even care 

**T**   _@96_69_1_ 1m  
hes so cute god i want that jock (johnny cock) but also that jeart (johnny heart)

**sicheng**   _@angery_y  
_**@96_69_1** honestly i log in to complain but reading your tweets makes me feel less miserable

**T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y** fuck youuuuu!!!!

**sicheng**   _@angery_y  
_**@96_69_1** no, thanks

**sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 1m  
can redacted just stop being in love with me please 

**T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y**  brat

 

* * *

 

 

**yuta, the dom in love** _@breathplayu_ 3m  
kinda in the mood to put someone in their pace but also have them tease me until i get mad🤷

_TEEWHY Retweeted **  
**_**♡♡♡** _@bruisedbrat_  
  


**tn🥀** _ _@sadistroses__ 2m  
i see the mood is horny on main

**John** _@seo_yh_  
**@sadistroses** When is it not? **  
**

**tn🥀** _ _@sadistroses  
__**@seo_yh** maybe if you joined...

_John Retweeted_  
**doggo** _@dogpicsbot_  


_**tn🥀** _ _@sadistroses___ 40s  
he's puppy :( pup. and in like a complete non sexual way  im heart eyes 

_Failed to load Tweet_


	6. idgaf what kind of phone she got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the start of the good old slow burn (warning: there's an actual dick in this)

**T** _@96_69_1_ 2m _  
_ THISISI IT 

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 2m  
I NEVER DELETED A TWEET SO FASTTF GOD F

 **T** __@96_69_1__ 1m  
HE PROBABLY DIDNT EVEN SEET I T BUT IM SHAKING

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_  
**@96_69_1** i took a sc if you need it :)! 

 **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y** DID I ALREady tell you that i absolutely hate you?

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 1m  
GARY i need to DIE

 

* * *

 

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 3 m   


  
**yuta, the dom in love** _@breathplayu_ 2m  
ten: feelings on main

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 1m  
If a female got a lil bit of cellulite, do you care? — idgaf what kind of phone she got **curiouscat.me/post/865439**

 **TEEWHY** _@kittyongie  
_**@breathplayu** YUTA

 **‘** _@winkinky_ 1m _  
_ @ everyone liking yuta's tweet please stop, you are validating him. he needs to be eradicated. 

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@winkinky** eradicate me king

 

* * *

 

 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m  
gm i havent replied to his texts yet ive never been this scaared in my entire life

 **ty** _@teewhysad **  
**_**@96_69_1** literally nothing actually happened!! Why are you scared?

 **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@teewhysad** i knowww but idk i dont wanna talk to him yknow thats how you avoid feelings 

 **ty**   _@teewhysad  
_**@96_69_1** that's not what you gotta do at all... Ten...

 **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@teewhysad**  i swear i'll be ok 

 

* * *

 

 _TaeLil Retweeted  
_**yuta, the dom in love**   _ _@breathplayu__  
If a female got a lil bit of cellulite, do you care? — idgaf what kind of phone she got  **curiouscat.me/post/865439**

Retweets **490**    Likes **1k**

 

 **Johnny**  
Your friend got retweeted onto my tl  
Taeil and him would get along

 **Ten**  
sorry for disappearing!!  
and you might have made some points  
also  
  


**Johnny**  
I love how they are all judging you except bingo  
Don't worry Ten honestly you don't owe me anything not even replying to me   
I was more concerned about your health like dying from jerking off for a really long time

 **Ten**  
HEY  
i haven't jerked off in like... 23 hours i think  


**Johnny**  
That's almost an entire day wow

 **Ten**  
😡😡😡😡

 **Johnny**  
Jk jk!!  
Is everything ok?

 **Ten**  
yesss  
just in my feelings ig  
but how are You doing?

 **Johnny**  
As usual  
I'm drinking coffee

 **Ten**  
you tell me you're concerned about me but i'm honestly a bit worried about where you're getting all this coffee   
like do you have an infinite supply?

 **Johnny**  
Lol I work at a coffee shop  
Where you get your green tea from, actually

 **Ten**  
w  
what why i have never seen you there?

 **Johnny**  
Morning shift! 

 **Ten**  
oh  
makes sense  
so you're a barista that's ***

 **Johnny**  
It's fun yes  
I get to drink coffee and deal with morning people that think they can yell at me as if that would make their order be done faster

 **Ten**  
tbh i get why you drink that much coffee  
might fuck around and pay you an actual visit where i'm not looking ugly  

 **Johnny**  
Please!! you would make it bearable

 **Ten**  
we'll see.....

 

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 1 m  
coffee shop au where i get dicked down while i drink warm green tea

 **John** _@seo_yh_  
**@sadistroses** Don't taint my workplace 

 

* * *

 

 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m  
is he being completely oblivious on purpose or what?f like DUDE i want YOUR dick down my throat BRO 

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 1m  
me when redacted pays attention to me: god... please let me be free  
me when redacted ignores me: pay attention to ME, asshole

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 1m  
ohhh nevermind ten is suffering

 **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y** i hope yuta finds someone new to obsess over

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_  
**@96_69_1** that... actually hurt **  
**

**T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y** stop laughing at my Missouri then 

 ** **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y**** MISERY*

 ** **sicheng**** _@angery_y  
_******@96_69_1****** LMAOO

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y  
_me and ten being absolute idiots that reject any form of love bc we're scared: 

 

* * *

 

 

 **John** _@seo_yh_ 4m  
Do you ever exist just to flex on short people  
_  
_

**TaeLil**   _@moontae_ _  
_**@seo_yh** Delete this immediatly or i'll call security

 

* * *

 

 

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 1m  
Top sexual fantasy? — according to my bdsm test results i'm a sadist and a rigger 🤷

 


	7. i'm not sending you pics of my feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an actual plot is starting to appear but enjoy this short and shitpost-y chapter!

**tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 3m  
Answer your ccs!! — i will! i just have a ton  **curiouscat.me/post/** ~~~~ **145691**

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 2m  
hm you misteriously stopped answering to your ccs after that anon who wanted to befriend you — what exactly are you accusing me of 👃  **curiouscat.me/post/** ~~~~ **155385**

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 1m  
Post a selfie — idk...  **curiouscat.me/post/** ~~~~ **177108**

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Ten  
  
here since you asked nicely

 **Johnny**  
HOW did you know??

 **Ten**  
just my big sexy brain

 **Johnny**  
That's valid  
Thank you  
You look pretty but why are you pouting? Who hurt you?

 **Ten**  
my uber driver  
he's like... an old man who refuses to look at me talk or play any music  
it's just us and his wrinkles

 **Johnny**  
HIS WRINKLES   
What a way to ruin your morning

 **Ten**  
it's ok i brought my earphones we good  
but you know what would make me feel better  
feet  
FOOD* I IMEANT FOOD

 **Johnny**  
Hey I respect your peculiar kinks and all  
But I'm not sending you pics of my feet!

 **Ten**  
DFBFDJ stoopp

 **Johnny**  
  
Not food but 

 **Ten**  
what do you mean not food... i don't get it ❓

 **Johnny**  
Ha ha

 **Ten**  
you look cute :( like a bear

 **Johnny**  
Tahnk you  
I thought you were about to call me what the kids call, a snack  
I was a bit scared

 **Ten**  
i mean yes but i also i respect very much when a meme is dead  
but you look edible i may say

 **Johnny**  
How do I even look edible?

 **Ten**  
when you're hot ppl want to eat you up all the time  
that's hottie culture

 **Johnny**  
I wasn't aware thank you  
I don't think I'm hot at all I'll stick with bear 

 **Ten**  
yes that too but well... sometimes you gotta face reality mr john

 **Johnny**  
I'm not sending you pics of my feet

 **Ten**  
BYE

 

* * *

 

 

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 2m  
do i just want dick or do i want love

 **TEEWHY**   _@kittyongie  
_**@sadistroses** you can have both!

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses  
_**@kittyongie** huh?

 

* * *

 

 

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 3m  
me and redacted were gonna meet up and he cancelled at last minute. this is where i ignore him for a week straight

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m  
i know i said this acc wasnt gonna be nsfw but i need to vent: i want HIM in my GUTS 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 1m  
also i think i might pay him a visit at work tomorrow morning..... i'm gonna go look for my tightest jeans and all that

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 1m  
ten stop being horny on priv 

 

* * *

 

 

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 4m  
ever since my viral cc answer a ton of locals followed me and i've been scared to tweet 

 **TaeLil**   _@moontae  
_**@breathplayu** Hello i'm a local and i don't mind that you like choking people

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@moontae** wholesomest... thank you, king you've earned my follow 

 _yuta, the dom in love Retweeted_  
TaeLil  _@moontae  
_No earth spoilers please, i'm only up to the cambrian explosion

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 2m  
I CANT BREHATH

 **John** _@seo_yh_ 1m  
You're seeing this glitch???  **@sadistroses**

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses  
_**@seo_yh** i AM what goes on

 

* * *

 

 

 **Ten**  
let's completely ignore that your friend and yuta are mutuals now  
and look  
since you're a dog expert  
could you analyse this pic?

 **Johnny**  
I'm amazed at how shitposting got Taeil this far  
Yessss send it my way

 **Ten**  


**Johnny**  
Well it seems like Bingo is definitely mad at you  
It's making me a bit sad... what did you do?

 **Ten**  
exist?? i did nothing  
bingo's been looking at the wall for an hour and cherry didn't jump onto my lap today  :( 

 **Johnny**  
You monster...

 **Ten**  
WHat!!!

 **Johnny**  
Hug them and apologize even if you did nothing

 **Ten**  
GOD i hate you  
i'm gonna go shower

 **Johnny**  
So your pride is more important that your DOGS? Ok  
Jk but I do want to hug them I'll just sneak into your house while you're showering

 **Ten**  
are you majoring in constantly making accidental innuendos?

 **Johnny**  
Honestly  
I have no idea

 **Ten**  
well you can sneak in if you want😘

 

* * *

 

 **John** _@seo_yh_ 1m  
Cute date idea: we go to an aquarium. you point out all the fish you like. I jump in the tank and attempt to fight them to win your affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ten__ch) if you want! come talk to me or smth


	8. it's just a shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now i want to say a few things: THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING like, i didn't expect people to actually read this so i'm also sorry for the wait and lack of updates, i'm really amazed at the amount of kudos and subscribers!  
> i'm gonna start leaving at the end notes where i get inspo from and stuff like that (bc pls i'm not that funny it's all a mix of tweets and tumblr posts that always make me laugh and save them to use)   
> now, enjoy this.... chapter. it's a big one, i guess.   
> (also i added the twitter for iphone/android/etc thing it makes no sense but it'll be funny in the future)

**tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 1m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
let's obtain this grain

 

* * *

 

**T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
is this outfit provocative but casual enough??' pls help  me  


**ty**   _@teewhysad **  
**_**@96_69_1** YESS

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_  
**@96_69_1** i'm gonna say it and then you'll delete it from your memory ok? but you look fucking hot, go off

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 1m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
THANNK YOU EVERYONE IM OMW 

 

* * *

 

 

 **TEEWHY** _@kittyongie_ 4m· Twitter for iPhone  
OMG now you can find fanfic for movies as an automatic sorting feature by google  


**yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_  
**@kittyongie** doesn't work for everything :/  


**‘**   _@winkinky  
_**@breathplayu** maybe that's a good thing

 

* * *

 

 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 11m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
WE GOT CAUGHT UNDER THE RAINGNNG WHY DOES GOD HAT EME SO MUCH 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 8m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
fuck. NEVERMIND WE ARE GOING TO HIS PLACE. THIS IS WHEN I SUCK HIS DICK 

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y  
**@96_69_1**_... keep us posted

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 4m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
HE gave me spare clothes... goodbye

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 3m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
ok were going back to the coffee shop. i'm only live tweeting this for sicheng

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y  
**@96_69_1**_ i was kidding but have fun

 

* * *

 

  **John**   _@seo_yh_ 8m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
Guess whoo  


**tn🥀** _ _@sadistroses  
__**@seo_yh** i look disgusting please delete

 **John**   _@seo_yh  
_**@sadistroses** You look gorgeous as always stop lying to yourself

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 1m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
oomfies flirting on the tl. my cue to log off and jerk off to anime tiddies bouncing for three hours straight

 **‘**   _@winkinky_ 3m  **·** Twitter for iPhone _  
_ will i ever log into this account and not want to immediately log off? 

 **‘**   _@winkinky_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
anyways, send me stuff i guess **curiouscat.me/winkink**

 **‘** _@winkinky_ 1m · CuriousCat  
Are planning on getting a master degree in anything? Or you've completely given up on studies? — i actually really enjoy anatomy (please ignore this is a nsfw acc, i mean it seriously)  **curiouscat.me/post/134578**

 **‘** _@winkinky_ 1m · CuriousCat  
you can study my dick and call it anatomy — i like anatomy not microbiology  **curiouscat.me/post/138854**

 ** **yuta, the dom in love****   _@breathplayu_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
DAMN GOODBYE

 

* * *

 

 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
please can he not do that... can he not be interesting and charming. 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 3m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
CAN I PLEASE CHOKE ON HIS DIC,K, PLEASE. I WANT HIS DICK DOWN MY THROAT UNTIL ITS ALL I CAN TASTE AND FEEL  


**ty**   _@teewhysad **  
**_**@96_69_1** Ten we are here to cry, please respect us

 **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@teewhysad** i'm crying for dick

 **ty**   _@teewhysad **  
**_**@96_69_1** That's not valid i hope you choke but on your feelings

 **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@teewhysad** huh?

 

* * *

 

 **Johnny**  
Thank you for visiting me today  
And sorry for getting you all wet  
Before you say anything: I'm sorry that we got caught under the rain*

 **Ten**  
damn  
i wish you had gotten me wet😍  
HFDHGDF but honestly i had so much fun don't thank me  
i'm sorry i interrupted your shift tho

 **Johnny**  
Don't worry about that! It was just... five minutes  
I'm glad you came  
I hope we can see each other more often

 **Ten**  
right! your bed is nice

 **Johnny**  
Ten

 **Ten**  
i'm kidding!!!! although it IS really nice   
you sleep alone? 

 **Johnny**  
Sadly yes :( my landlord doesn't allow pets

 **Ten**  
well... people exist

 **Johnny**  
So?

 **Ten**  
GOD

 **Johnny**  
HAhaah   
If you ever wanna sleep over or something I'm available  
We could watch movies or something  
I really like spending time with you  
God sorry that sounded cheesy 

 **Ten**  
don't worry it's cute  
you're cute  
i would love to watch movies on your big and comfortable bed

 **Johnny**  
Please stop complimenting my bed more than me

 **Ten**  
you're also big and comfortable baby 

 **Johnny**  
Ohj  
Ok thank you for comparing me to a bed

 **Ten**  
well you asked for it!!

 **Johnny**  
I did NOT

 **Ten**  
indirectly, you did

 **Johnny**  
You're insufferable

 **Ten**  
but you like it

 **Johnny**  
I do

 

* * *

 

 

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 5m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
was gonna post some spicy pics but i'm too lazy to change sorry

 **‘**   _@winkinky_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
😊  


**tn🥀** _@sadistroses_  
**@winkinky** EEEFNFH ?? KKKF **  
**

**tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
can we all just collectively fuck sicheng

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 1m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
FUCK ANIMME TIDDIES

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@sadistroses** no

 

* * *

 

 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 6m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
i'm still wearint his shirt god this is why i hate this

 **T**   _@96_69_1_  6m  **·** Twitter for iPhone   
also now im realizing its way to tiny for him.. like it barely fits me 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_  5m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
oh god. wthat if its not his

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y  
**@96_69_1**_ what's the problem with that?

 **T**   _@96_69_1_  
**@angery_y** that i've been wearing something that doesnt belong to him thinking it does'??? **  
**

**sicheng**   _@angery_y  
_**@96_69_1** it's just a shirt...

 **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@angery_y** god i know

 **T**   _@96_69_1_  3m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE. DID MY IG FEED JUST 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_  2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
THATS HIS FAVORITE SHIRT I REMEMBER ITS GOT A TINY HOLE ON THE SLEEVE   


**ty**   _@teewhysad **  
**_**@96_69_1** WHAT? jungwoo??

 **T**   _@96_69_1_  2m · Twitter for iPhone  
I'M WEARING MY EX'S SHIRT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sciheng's cc](https://twitter.com/SabeenaParker/status/1073885135072841728?s=20)  
> [fanfic and movies tweet](https://twitter.com/Not_The_Alex/status/1055529956342751232?s=20)  
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ten__ch)!


	9. you're always right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get this full johnny pov bread!! and let the angsty plot begin

**Doyoung**  
Hey Jungwoo is looking for his shirt

 **Johnny**  
The striped one? 

 **Doyoung**  
Yes? Didn't he left it at your place?

 **Johnny**  
Yes

 **Doyoung**  
You're acting weird  
He's desperate and I'm weak please look for it

 **Johnny**  
Someone else has it...

 **Doyoung**  
You're kidding  
Hyung, you're a dumbass. You're a complete and utter dumbass

 **Johnny**  
Hey??! What did I do?

 **Doyoung**  
Is that someone the guy you've been after for the past month?

 **Johnny**  
I hate you

 **Doyoung**  
And I know you, God, you're falling way too fast lol  
Please I know you're not even thinking with your dick but your heart, but PLEASE think this through 

 **Johnny**  
You're way too dramatic  
I might be seeing him today so I'll ask him 

 **Doyoung**  
Ok  
Next time don't lend a stranger Jungwoo's favorite shirt

 **Johnny**  
Tell Jungwoo to not spill his entire drink on his shirt next time 

 **Doyoung**  
🙄🙄🙄

 

* * *

 

 

 **John**   _@seo_yh_ 3m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
Remember that time Taeil asked me to send him screenshots of songs so he could tweet them because he had an android

 **TaeLil**   _@moontae_ **·** Twitter for Android  
**@seo_yh** Explain the point of this tweet

 **John**   _@seo_yh_  
**@moontae** TWITTER FOR ANDROID **  
**

**Lucas,** **or Yukhei, or Xuxi if we are friends** _ _@wong_hei_   _2m  **·** Twitter for SAMSUNG Smart Fridge  
Whats all the fuss about phones?? 

 **Doyoung** _@KimDongyoung_ 1m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
Should I be scared of what he's cooking?  


**Lucas,** **or Yukhei, or Xuxi if we are friends** _ __@wong_hei_    
__**@KimDongyoung** The face he makes when he wants cuddles, food or sex

 

* * *

 

 

 **Johnny**  
Sorry I didn't wanna bother you but I need to ask you about something!!

 **Ten**  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Johnny**  
HJ  
Ok?  
A warning could've been nice  
Were you sleeping?

 **Ten**  
i was napping😴  
sorry !

 **Johnny**  
You're forgiven only because you're cute

 **Ten**  
thank you baby

 **Johnny**  
Goddd  
I literally forgot what I was gonna ask lmao

 **Ten**  
my effect

 **Johnny**  
Yes. 

 **Ten**  
could you imagine my impact if i ever sent you nudes

 **Johnny**  
Ten

 **Ten**  
😛  
wait

 **Johnny**  
I'm still here

 **Ten**  
i'm glad  
anywyas  
you're still on for tonight right?

 **Johnny**  
Of coursee  
Before you come over tell me what to order

 **Ten**  
whatever you want baby

 **Johnny**  
Okk!  
:)

 

* * *

 

 _TaeLil Retweeted_ **  
**yuta, the dom in love _@breathplayu_ 13m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
getting my ass eaten on a plane call it skyrim  
  
**11** Retweets        **122** Likes

 **Doyoung**   _@KimDongyoung_ 7m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
I'm always right

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 5m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
here, i'm suddenly confident  


**yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@sadistroses** YOUR WAAAIIISSTTTTTTTTTT

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky  
_**@sadistroses** yes! that's it!

 _tn🥀 Retweeted_ **  
****yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 3m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
Fact #156 of the day: waistlines didn't exist before Sichen and Ten were born

 _You Retweeted_  
**doggo**   _@dogpicsbot_  
  


_**tn🥀** _@sadistroses__ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
👁️ see johnny

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 1m  **·**  CuriousCat  
Whos johnny?? — just a friend!  **curiouscat.me/post/** ~~~~ **147793**

 

* * *

 

 

 **Johnny**  
Hey before it's too late  
A friend just called becase of an emergency so I'm sorry, we won't be able to hang out tonight

 **Ten**  
damnn i already got myself ready  
just kidding, what happened? is everything ok?

 **Johnny**  
Yes  
I actually need you to give me back the shirt I lend you the other day

 **Ten**  
oh yeah  
i need to put it in the washer first tho  
so next time we meet up i'll bring it to you

 **Johnny**  
Right  
I needed it kind of urgently 

 **Ten**  
ok?  
i'll wash it tonight and go over tomorrow morning? if that's okay? uh   
is it that important?

 **Johnny**  
Yes  
Thank you :)  
It is from someone important

 **Ten**  
ohhhhh lol i get it  
ha consider it done  
goodnight 

 **Johnny**  
Goodnight Ten 

 

* * *

 

  
**Johnny**  
Tell Jungwoo the shirt thing is already settled

 **Doyoung**  
Ok!  
Something happened?

 **Johnny**  
You're always right

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [yuta's tweet](https://mobile.twitter.com/jasonjuls9/status/1071799349355692033/photo/1)  
> [johnny's tweet about taeil](https://twitter.com/Iemonade/status/1076688537242734598?s=20)  
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ten__wv)!


	10. cock flavour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this kind of short chapter and the continuation of the tiny angsty plot! at least, there's a ton of yuwin you're very welcome

_**tn🥀** @sadistroses  _4m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
good evening  


**yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@sadistroses** coup (cock soup)

 _ **tn🥀** @sadistroses  
_**@breathplayu** that... would hurt

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@sadistroses** yes and?

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky  
_**@sadistroses **@breathplayu**** see you in hell

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@winkinky** are you asking me on a date?

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky  
_**@breathplayu** yes

 

* * *

 

 _ **tn🥀  
**_IS THAT FOR REAL?

 ** **‘  
****what?

 _ **tn🥀  
**_you're GOING ON A DATE?

 ** **‘  
****no?

 **tn🥀  
**right right  
wait a min

 

* * *

 

 **tn🥀  
**hey guys i'm kinda sad  
wanna hang out?

 **yuta, the dom in love**    
noo kitty what's wrong?   
i can't today tho i'm going out with the loml of my life

 _ **tn🥀  
**_don't worry

 ** **‘  
****yuta you're so fucking dumb

 _ **tn🥀  
**_love how you're suddenly a morosexual

 **yuta, the dom in love**    
don't worry the brattiness will be out of him by tomorrow

 _ **tn🥀  
**_h

 **‘  
**love this gc  
sorry wrong chat

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 6m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
he hasnt replied to my texts yet . what am i supposed to do

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 6m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
AND i woke up early to fucinf take that shirt to his place and i already miss him and please can i get hit by a train

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 5m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
literally what the fuck did i do anyways not my fault gonna post some nudes bye

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **tn🥀** @sadistroses  _4m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
here's everything i never post  


**TEEWHY** _@kittyongie_  
**@sadistroses** YOU LOOK AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **  
**

**hgrraa**   _@glossydm  
_**@sadistroses** Damn ma you look so gooooodd, where's that belt from spare link please

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 2m  **·**  CuriousCat  
Is that for johnny? — lol?  **curiouscat.me/post/** ~~~~ **145587**

 **tn🥀**   _@sadistroses_ 1m · CuriousCat  
YOU'RE SO HOT goddd i wanna suck your cock — actually yes please i'm needy  **curiouscat.me/post/147797**

 

* * *

 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 3m · Twitter for iPhone  
well that didnt work he's not answering good fucking bye

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
like what did i even do???

 **ty**   _@teewhysad **  
**_**@96_69_1** Hey what's wrong?

 **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@teewhysad** let me dm

 

* * *

 

 

 **T**  
so he literally stood me up and haven't replied since  
and then all that hassle about the shirt

 **ty**    
Wait you asked him about Jungwoo?

 **T  
**no!!! bc i thought i was overreacting but it seems like NOW he's overreacting and IT IS a big deal ? i dont get it

 **ty**    
This is weird  
The kind of weird where something is not clicking because you're missing it and you're getting yourself into a stew over something stupid

 **T**  
i dont even care anymore it was weird anyways  
i guess i want to now why he's litrally cuttifng me off his life so suddenly

 **ty**    
What do you mean weird

 **T  
**idk we were hanging out almost every day and we talked and i had fun and of course i want to die on his dick but i would never force him anyways 

 **ty**    
How's that weird??

 **T  
**idk!! after jungwoo i don't care

 **ty**    
C'mon Jungwoo is a nice person  
You two just were never meant to happen

 **T  
**well maybe johnny and me aren't mean to happen either

 **ty  
**So you do want something to happen??

 **T**  
no  
no i don't

 

* * *

 

 

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 4m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
fellas  


_**tn🥀** @sadistroses  
_**@breathplayu** OH

 _ **tn🥀** @sadistroses  
_**@breathplayu** COCK FLAVOUR

 _ **tn🥀** @sadistroses  _2m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
feeling very horny today on this day

 _John Retweeted_  
**doggo**   _@dogpicsbot_  


_**tn🥀** @sadistroses  _1m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
lol?

 

* * *

 

 

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 3m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
me a few moments ago  


**T**   _@96_69_1_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
IM SO FUCIKING FRUSTRATEDD SICHENG I WISH YOU ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD BUT JGHGHG

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y  
_**@96_69_1** hey don't be upset, it's all gonna work out in the end

 **T**   _@96_69_1_  
**@angery_y** when dick is too bomb  and it changes you

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y  
_**@96_69_1** fuck off

 ** **T**  ** _@96_69_1_ **  
**@angery_y**** and you're back!

 

* * *

 

 

 **Ten**  
listen if you're gonna ignore me at least pretend to be offline  
can we talk like. real adults? i know and i can tell you're mad so just tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[twt](https://twitter.com/ten__wv) if you want! talk to me or something


	11. we're friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally the shortest chapter ever but i'm tired of the slander because i only write angst, here, they are in good terms! not the best but let's See  
> also i dedicate this chapter to lisa @younghosus for being anti-angst and mel @tencuIture for angst-lover

**Johnny**  
Sorry

 **Ten**  
oh god hey  
I'M sorry idk what i did but really i'm sorry if i upset you

 **Johnny**  
Nono it's not your fault I'm just the dumbest person in the world

 **Ten**  
explain

 **Johnny**  
I was writing let me finish !  
Ok you already know I like you, Ten I'm guessing this is no surprise to you? So of course as the dumb person I am I slowly... started liking you more I guess, we've been seeing each other a lot, we laugh a lot, we watch movies and eat together and of course it's friendly, like I do it with my friends all the time but well I couldn't avoid it lol  
YOu know when you're on edge all the time (I don't mean... that) and a weight drops on you and it just... shatters you completely? Well this is SO stupid God but that cc you answered calling me your friend just broke my heart  
Now that I'm writing it down it sounds way too dramatic   
Well sorry  
That's it

 **Ten**  
you're  
i have no words you're literally everything i don't deserve  
you're the sweetest and most beautiful guy i've ever met, you're nice and love dogs and coffee and you're APOLOGIZING????   
you're actually apologizing because i've been a dick like and actual, real life human form dick, i've been thinking with my dick and i've been ignoring your feelings the whole time  
hyung you're amazing and a shitty person like me shouldn't make you feel any less special please   
don't tell me you're sorry god 

 **Johnny**  
Wait I'm actually crying

 **Ten**  
you took two minutes to reply so i guessed

 **Johnny**  
I'm sorry

 **Ten**  
WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU

 **Johnny**  
Idk how to deal with praise and also while you're beating yourself up and you called me Hyung through text so this is serious  
I just don't know what to say, I have to apologize too!!

 **Ten**  
. i lterally made you feel like shit knowing you had feelings  
or well no Knowing but i was aware since the beginning and i shouldn't have taken it as a joke  
you really don't deserve someone in your life like me

 **Johnny**  
Now that's dramatic  
Ten I'm coming over if you don't take that back in the next 5 seconds

 **Ten**  
it IS dramatic but TRUE i hurt you so you should love yourself!! don't fall for someone like me

 **Johnny**  
We're friends

 **Ten**  
huh?

 **Johnny**  
Can't we be friends??

 **Ten**  
what does this mean i'm shaking

 **Johnny**  
DUMBASS I wanna see you and be your friend and watch shitty romcoms together 

 **Ten**  
why do you even wanna see me...

 **Johnny**  
Because I love you?  
Wait LIKE BROTHERLY I brove you

 **Ten**  
you're just so cute  
sorry i shouldn't make those comments

 **Johnny**  
It's ok friends do it all the time

 **Ten**  
you're so damn right  
do friends call each other baby?

 **Johnny**  
I think so?

 **Ten**  
ok baby   
should we... hang out today then?

 **Johnny**  
Yess come over  
I have space in my bed

 **Ten**  
GOING

 

* * *

 

 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 6m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
im how i literally just fell in love

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 5m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
me: knew itd happen  
me now: damn.........

 **T**   _@96_69_1_ 4m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
the saddest part is now that i realized i care and absolutely want to snuggle with him i dont want to hurt him anymore so i'm monky

 **ty**   _@teewhysad **  
**_**@96_69_1** I swear I've never wanted to hit you this hard, not in a horny way, just plainly slapping your face

 **T**   _@96_69_1  
_**@teewhysad** do it coward

 

* * *

 

 

 ** **John**  ** _@seo_yh_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
Goodnight!  


_**tn🥀** @sadistroses  _40s  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
he's puppy :( pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on[twt](https://twitter.com/ten__wv) send me opinions on cc or anything really!! this chatfic is nearing its end and i want to hear more opinions


	12. oh so you fucking Fucking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've arrived: the best part of a slow burn, the sexual tension ! hope you enjoy this chapter it's actually full of media but it's fun (tho a headache to code but well)

_**tn🥀** @sadistroses  _4m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
good morning!!  


****‘**  ** _@winkinky  
_**@sadistroses** huh

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses  
_**@winkinky** what

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 3m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  


 _yuta, the dom in love Retweeted **  
**_**TaeLil**   _ _@moontae__ 2m  **·** Twitter for Android  


**John**   _@seo_yh_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
What's going on??

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 1m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
oh so you fucking Fucking?  


_**tn🥀** @sadistroses  
_**@breathplayu** oh so you stupid STUPID? 

 **John**   _@seo_yh  
_**@breathplayu** Why can't friends share a bed lol?

 

* * *

 

 

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
can someone tell yuta to shut the fuck up before i go over to his place and kill him in cold blood?

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y  
_**@96_69_1** i'll tell him

 **T**   _@96_69_1_  
**@angery_y** not you.. not you

 **sicheng** _@angery_y  
_****@96_69_1**** you're so mean this is why you're not getting any

 ** ** **T**  **** _@96_69_1_ ** **  
**@angery_y****** YOU calling me MEAN . got get your ass eaten

 ** ** **sicheng****** _@angery_y  
_******@96_69_1****** and when are you getting yours eaten? quickly

 ** ** **T****** _@96_69_1_  1m · Twitter for iPhone ** ** **  
****** ok fr this is more sexual tension that i can handle we're in bed... just two buddies laughing at their freidns thinking they're fucking... but it's so forced. hrga

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 44s · Twitter for iPhone  
me: stares at his lips  
him: want something to drink?  
me: staresd

 

* * *

 

 

 **yuta, the dom in love**   _@breathplayu_ 1m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
WHEN I SAY YOU'RE A CUTIE  
**TaeLil**   _ _@moontae__ 7m  **·** Twitter for Android  
    Guess who i'm in bed with😛😛  
    

 

* * *

 

 

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 3m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
me watching redacted interact with that taelil guy  


****T**  ** _@96_69_1_ ** **  
**@angery_y****** LMAO this cant be real... you... jealous

 **sicheng** _@angery_y  
_******@96_69_1******  i'm not jealous, i just don't like it when the attention isn't on me anymore

 ** **T**  ** _@96_69_1_ ** **  
**@angery_y****** ok that was deep thank you!

 **T**   _@96_69_1_   2m · Twitter for iPhone  
i could post this with an aes filter and be like when he marks you up😍 but i literaally hit myself while sleeping  


**ty**   _@teewhysad_ **  
****@96_69_1** HOW?

 **T** _@96_69_1  
_****@teewhysad**** i rolled over and the mattress was gone... it was my shoulder vs the hard edge of the bed

 **sicheng** _@angery_y  
_******@96_69_1******  that looks too much like a hickey 

 ** **T**  ** _@96_69_1_ ** **  
**@angery_y****** ha i wish

 **T**   _@96_69_1_   1m · Twitter for iPhone  
honstly i want to mark HIM up. like he has such a long neck.... my lips are tingling 

 **ty**   _@teewhysad_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
No more horny on priv please

 

* * *

 

 

 **TEEWHY** _@kittyongie_ 3m · Twitter for iPhone  
My biggest fear is squatting down to suck some dick and my knees popping out of place again

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses  
_**@kittyongie** AGAIN?

 **yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@kittyongie** NOT @AGAIN

 **TEEWHY** _@kittyongie_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
Stop mocking me, i have a fragile body

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_  
**@breathplayu** YOUR NAME **  
**

**yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@sadistroses** the consequences of dealing with a brat

 **tn🥀** _@sadistroses_ 3m · Twitter for iPhone  
i feel like i'm in heat can i just stop thinking about It 

 **yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
ten cleaning his room after his heat is over  


**tn🥀** _@sadistroses  
_**@breathplayu** GOODFUCKIGN BYE

 _John Retweeted_  
**doggo**   _@dogpicsbot_  


 

* * *

 

 

 **Ten**  
the pic you just retweeted : (

 **Johnny**  
Good Boys 

 **Ten**  
that's how you sleep

 **Johnny**  
what?

 **Ten**  
you wrap your entire body around me and put your chin on top of my head  
i would complain but it's cold 

 **Johnny**  
I'm a bit embarrassed  
But you are hot  
I mean like a human furnace

 **Ten**  
you're hot too  
not in a furnace or intracorporeal way

 **Johnny**  
Where did you even learn that word?

 **Ten**  
can't i be smart?

 **Jonny**  
Of course  
You already are no matter the way you word things

 **Ten**  
stop praising me i'm horny

 **Johnny**  
GOD  
Is your shoulder ok??

 **Ten**  
yepp  
looks even more like a hickey

 **Johnny**  
Sorryy

 **Ten**  
god don't apologize you know i like it lol

 **Johnny**  
I know  
I mean   
eeeee

 **Ten**  
NDFJDF   
i'm gonna go shower ttyl

 **Johnny**  
Ok! good luck

 **Ten**  
what does that even mean

 **Johnny**  
You could slip and hurt yourself again

 **Ten**  
well sorry i'm so clumsy!

 **Johnny**  
Hey I love that

 **Ten**  
stop i'm getting naked

 **Johnny**  
TEN

 **Ten**  
to take a shOWER!!!

 **Johnny**  
Ok  bye  
Your phone isn't supposed to get under water

 

* * *

 

 

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 8m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
i was like where are we going and redacted PULLED UP AT A RESTAURANT

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 4m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
i'm freaking out this is so... romantic where is ten being miserable i need him right now

 ** **T**  ** _@96_69_1_ ** **  
**@angery_y****** excuse me? actually i hope it goes well and you kiss sweetly and hold hands

 **sicheng** _@angery_y  
_******@96_69_1******  shut up i'm so nervous

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 4m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
FELLAS  


****** **

* * *

 

 

 **John**   _@seo_yh_ 3m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
Thank you **@KimDongyoung** for being a great photographer and capturing me perfectly, clearly   


**John**   _@seo_yh_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
And he's making me post this one  


 

* * *

 

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQJSJJQIWQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWEEWEWWEWEWWEW

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
 cCOCK 

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 45s · Twitter for iPhone  
he's SO 😢 so 😢 ssoooo😢😢😢cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [taeyong's tweet](https://twitter.com/hngjoongs/status/1079210498325921792?s=20)  
> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ten__wv)! or talk to me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/eatthatup)


	13. you have a big heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.... it's here... kind of. i hope you enjoy this ride of many emotions <3 thank you for supporting this fic i'm baby honestly i can't believe there's new ppl everyday reading it..... absolute madman.

**+82-8-430-2237**  
heyy

 **Ten**  
???

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
oh, right  
it's jungwoo

 

* * *

 

 

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
ITS OVER

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
ITSOVERG

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 1m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
mr. nakamoto it's been an honor   


**sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 1m  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
why do i always coincide with ten's miserable hours i swear i don't do it on purpose 

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 36s · Twitter for iPhone  
JUNGWOOFJUST TEXTED ME SIHCENG ITS NOT THE TIME AND PLACE

 **sicheng** _@angery_y  
_******@96_69_1******  OH fuck

 

* * *

 

 

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
listen, i know you!!  
you're reading these and panicking  
i just wanna talk :/

 

* * *

 

 

 **sicheng** _@angery_y  
_******@96_69_1****** WHAT DID HE SAY?

 ** **T**  ** _@96_69_1_ ** **  
**@angery_y****** CHECK MYTWEWE

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
HES TELLING ME HE ONLY WANTS TO TLAK BITC GET THE FUCJJJ OUTUTTT

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
I FEEL LIKE THIS  


**sicheng** _@angery_y  
_******@96_69_1****** GET IT OVER WITH and reply to him

 ** **T**  ** _@96_69_1_  
**@angery_y**  


 

* * *

 

 

 ** ** **Ten  
******what's going on??

 **+82-8-430-2237  
**i don't want you to keep resenting me forever

 **Ten**  
what does that even mean?? can you be ANY more cryptic

 **+82-8-430-2237  
**i mean, if we're gonna be bumping into each other more frequently i don't feel like putting others through an awkward situation now that you're dating johnny-hyung

 **Ten**  
huh  
i'm not dating him

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
what? are you kidding me?  
what are you waiting for?

 **Ten**  
hey ! why me???

 **+82-8-430-2237  
**he's head over heels, i'm guessing you're the problem

 **Ten**  
that hurt 

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
sorry, i didn't mean it like that!!  
but i'm a bit confused

 **Ten**  
well thans for making me feel BETTER

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
god ten you're really this stupid  
and i truly mean it in a thoughtful way!

 **Ten**  
how do you call someone stupid and then say it's thoughtful in the same sentence

 **+82-8-430-2237  
**it wasn't in the same sentence

 **Ten**  
GOD

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
just saying  
what's keeping you from... getting together with him?

 **Ten**  
what are you my therapist??

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
see this is why i called you stupid, i'm trying to help you while fixing things between us and you're unrelenting  
but you're not gonna take the first step: so i'm sorry if i ever hurt you, made you feel less. i'm sorry about things i've said before that i clearly didn't mean and i'm sorry about us not working well :/

 **Ten**  
oh ok  
sorry really  
i don't know what to say  
i guess it's good to talk it's good to know that you're not some sort of villain who only wanted to hurt me lol   
i'm sorry i'm such a shitty person  
see this is why i don't give it a shot  
he's just too good for me

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
hey ten, you deserve nice things  
and i'm the one telling you this! the first step is to try, to go out of your comfort zone  
i'm sure johnny-hyung is helping you with that

 **Ten**  
he is .

 **+82-8-430-2237  
**so really don't be scared, i really thought you had already made a move

 **Ten**  
i tried but it wasn't..... serious. and now i do want it to be serious i do want to hold his hand 

 **+82-8-430-2237  
**definitely turned you into a softie!

 **Ten**  
huh and what are you up to?  
you've soften up too lol 

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
i'm actually in a very happy and healthy relationship with his friend  
that's how you ended up with my shirt

 **Ten**  
oh wait you found out? lmao

 **+82-8-430-2237**  
that's why i thought we needed to fix things asap  
also johnny-hyung is not the best person to deal with when sulking!! and doyoung-hyung complains a lot

 **Ten**  
i'm sure you like that😏

 **Jungwoo**  
absolutely, i have him wrapped around my finger so it's nice  
so you're not mad at me anymore?

 **Ten**  
i wasn't mad really. it's all ok now  
and i'm glad... you talked to me about this  
i kinda mi**ed you 

 **Jungwoo**  
hehe that's what i was looking for!   
you know i missed you too, you're stupid but you have the biggest heart and i'm sure you'll learn how to deal with it

 **Ten**  
stop this is too much i'm a bad bithc you're not gonna get a tear out of me tonight

 **Jungwoo**  
:D

 

 

* * *

 

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
me before this convo  


**T** _@96_69_1_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
me rn  


**T** _@96_69_1_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
im truly a fucking asshole i push everyone whos nice away . damn ma 

 **sicheng**  
ten do you wanna talk about it?

 **T**  
i SAW YOUR Name and almost screamed

 **sicheng**  
well sorry for worrying

 **T**  
kiddinggg let me just stop cryigng so i cnan see the screen

 **T**  
ok i'm fine

 **sicheng**  
did you two made up?  
I MEAN did he apologize or something?

 **T**  
we both apologized and talked... and idk it was refreshing. i hav emany thoughts rn  
but mainly i want to kiss jjohnny 

 **sicheng**  
oh you had /the/ revelation  
that's nice  
i'm glad ten don't think that you're a dumbass who doesn't appreciate people or that just pushes everyone away  
you have a big heart and you show it in many different ways

 **T**  
why DOES everyone tell me that pls i can't keep crying ineed my eyes

 **sicheng**  
it's what you deserve

 **T**  


**sicheng**  
dumbass  
i l*ve you

 **T**  
damn maybe i LOVE you too

 

* * *

 

 

 **Ten**  
hyungieeee

 **Johnny**  
What did I do??

 **Ten**  
FDJFDDNF  
wanna go on a date in a few hours at coex aquarium?

 **Ten**  
hello ?

 **Johnny**  
I literally felt my heart sinking to my ass

 **Ten**  
GOd  
what do you say pls i have an urgent need to grab your face and kiss you

 **Johnny**  
You're truly killing me  
Are you for real? 

 **Ten**  
yes   
i do want to go on a date with you and i want you to fight fishes for me

 **Johnny**  
Why so suddenly I have a very fragile heart

 **Ten**  
stop being so dramaticDJSSJJ  
i had a revelation let's just say  
a johnny awakening

 **Johnny**  
I'm trembling  
Vibrating  
Don't feel like you're forced to or something really

 **Ten**  
GOD hyung I LIKE YOU as in i want to go on dates with you i wanna snuggle and hold your hand i wanna go for night walks where we talk about everything and anything  
i wanna idk adopt a dog together make healthy grocery lists so you can complain about my healthy lifestyle and i can call you out for your caffeine-filled habits i wanna kiss you to shut you up i wanna suck your cock  
that last one slipped in

 **Johnny**  
Fuck  
Well this is it  
I'm literally speechless

 **Ten**  
nice!  
tho i kind need feedback i put myself in a vulnerable position

 **Johnny**  
I already told you I like you I've even said I loved you and tho it was jokingly I think I'm in love with you  
Like actually in love  
So you're not the only one who's vulnerable right now

 **Ten**  
baby   
BAby😟😩😩  
please can i pick you up at 6???

 **Johnny**  
I'll be waiting  


**Ten**  
NF83837774H3HR76&%&&$DBDDFDFFD  
FU  
YOU SHAved YOUR SIDES? 

 **Johnny**  
TEN  
I thought my phone had crashed  
Yess

 **Ten**  
you look  
may i say  
delicious

 **Johnny**  
That's nice to know...

 **Ten**  
ok i'm gonna go shower and jerk off  
i'll be there in... 30

 **Johnny**  
Ten GOd

 **Ten**  
that's my name yes

 

* * *

 

 **John**   _@seo_yh_  5m · Twitter for iPhone  


**yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu_ 3m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
fellas i'm going to say the L word

 **TEEWHY** _@kittyongie  
_**@breathplayu** Lesbian?

 ** **yuta, the subtop in love**  ** _@breathplayu  
_****@kittyongie**** not quite

 **yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
ffeeelllassss  


**ML** 😼 _@lovesculture_  
**@breathplayu** HIS FACE **  
**

****yuta, the subtop in love**  ** _@breathplayu  
_**@lovesculture** he's cold and also loves me

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky  
_**@breathplayu** that's interesting

 ** **yuta, the subtop in love**  ** _@breathplayu  
_**@winkinky** i love you

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky  
_**@breathplayu**.

 **TEEWHY** _@kittyongie_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
I fear for Yuta's dick integrity

 

* * *

 

 

 **Ten**  
i'm outside babie

 **Johnny**  
Be there in a min!

 

* * *

 

 

 **John**   _@seo_yh_  5m · Twitter for iPhone  
Cute date idea:  


****yuta, the subtop in love**  ** _@breathplayu  
_**@seo_yh**??????????????????????????????

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky  
_**@seo_yh** ??

 **TEEWHY** _@kittyongie  
_**@seo_yh**?????

 

* * *

 

 

 **T** _@96_69_1_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ten__wv)! or yell at me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/eatthatup)


	14. designer cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand we're here! thank you everyone for somehow supporting this cracky mess, for every comment and kudo<3 i'm so so thankful i really didn't expect this amount of feedback and i'm really happy even tho this whole fic started as a joke! i hope y'all enjoyed this ride!  
> now, a disclaimer: i don't condone these kind of dom/sub dynamics when taken lightly. as i said at the beginning, characters and their personalities are overexaggerated for a comedic purpose, and it's mostly mocking these kind of behaviours. if i offended anyone in the way, i'm really sorry!

**yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu_ 5h  **·** CuriousCat  
How tall are you?? — of course i have airpods next   **curiouscat.me/post/** ~~~~ **195907**

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky_ 5h  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
god i truly hate yuta

 ** **yuta, the subtop in love**  ** _@breathplayu  
_**@winkinky** you love me

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky  
_**@breathplayu** maybe i do

 **yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu_ 5h  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
when sicheng gets sappy online   


**TEEWHY** _@kittyongie_ 5h  _ **·** Twitter for iPhone_  
Ohhh sappy hours?

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky_ 5h  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
i'll be sappy whenever i want, i don't give a shit. i love you. fuck off

 **yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu_  4h  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
where's ten did he die from good dick...

 _yuta, the dom in love Retweeted **  
**_**TaeLil**   _ _@moontae__ 3h  **·** Twitter for Android  
crawling on all fours like the cave men  
-enhanced mobility  
-powerful stance (can not be knocked over)  
-pretty good

 

* * *

 

 

 **sicheng**   _@angery_y_ 4h  **·**  Twitter for iPhone  
. **@96_69_1**  excuse where the fuck are you WE ARE ALL WAITING

 **ty**   _@teewhysad_ **  
****@96_69_1** If you don't start live tweeting right this second...

 **T**   _@96_69_1_   3m · Twitter for iPhone  
I HATE HOW THISIS TRUE. I FELL ASLEEP BUT I'M DEAD  
**yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu_  4h  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
     where's ten did he die from good dick...

 **T**   _@96_69_1_   3m · Twitter for iPhone  
that WAS A GOOD FUCK LIKE. MY TWEET BUT ALSO UHHHHHHHHHHHHH8888888888888888888444

 **T**   _@96_69_1_   2m · Twitter for iPhone  
CAN I JUST SAY I'M SO FUCING IN LOVE  


**sicheng** _@angery_y  
_******@96_69_1******  OH? IT HAPPENED? you literally live tweet every single horny thought you have can you give us more details, not to sound desperate

 ** **T**  ** _@96_69_1_ ** **  
**@angery_y****** shut UP IM BASKING IN THE AFTERGLOW... OF LOVE....

 **T**   _@96_69_1_   1m · Twitter for iPhone  
also  i might have said i love you right to his face. and maybe he kissed me because of that it was ver kdrama like let me process it first

 **T**   _@96_69_1_   50s · Twitter for iPhone  
also yes i Sucked his dick. sucked the life out of him thank you very muhch

 

* * *

 

 

 **yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu_ 5m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
sicheng and me, blue is him  


**tn, the dombottom in love🥀** _@sadistroses_ 3m · Twitter for iPhone  
good morning everyone

 **yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@sadistroses** YOURH88H DISPLANYME 

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky  
_**@sadistroses** TEN

 **TEEWHY** _@kittyongie_  2m · Twitter for iPhone  
Ten: cum in HIS pussy

 **tn, the dombottom in love🥀** _@sadistroses_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
MY CC damn ma 

 **tn, the dombottom in love🥀** _@sadistroses_  1m · CuriousCat  
OH SO YOU FUCKING FUCKING make a sextape king — i'm boyfriending Boyfriending  **curiouscat.me/post/7493665**

 **yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@sadistroses** THE B WORD.....................

 **John**   _@seo_yh_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  
Bitches put their finger in your mouth once and suddenly they're a dom...

 **tn, the dombottom in love🥀** _@sadistroses  
_**@seo_yh** come back to bed

 **John**   _@seo_yh  
_**@sadistroses** Omw

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky_ 2m · Twitter for iPhone  
ten:   
johnny: a hole, sir. i'm a hole. i'm all a hole, sir. only a hole. i'm a dumbass, sir. i'm just a hole here to serve you sir. i'm a fucking hole sir

 **tn, the dombottom in love🥀** _@sadistroses_ 45s · Twitter for iPhone  
STOPPP

 

* * *

 

 

 **T**   _@96_69_1_   2m · Twitter for iPhone  
😭😭😭  


**ty**   _@teewhysad_ **  
****@96_69_1** you have no idea how happy i am

 **T** _@96_69_1  
_******@teewhysad****  **bitch me too,..

 **ty**   _@teewhysad_ **  
****@96_69_1** Not only because of the relationship but because you've managed to open up and to be true to yourself god i feel like a proud father

 **T** _@96_69_1  
_********@teewhysad****  ****please stop i can't cry right now i'm holding my world in my hands (john) also i've seen you naked dont ever say that again ps love you tons

 

* * *

 

 

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky_ 5m · Twitter for iPhone  


**tn, the dombottom in love🥀** _@sadistroses_ 3m · Twitter for iPhone  
there can only be one  


 

 **John**   _@seo_yh_ 2m  **·** Twitter for iPhone  


**TEEWHY** _@kittyongie_   2m · Twitter for iPhone  
Ten CAN'T be a kitten

 **yuta, the subtop in love**   _@breathplayu  
_**@kittyongie** he is we've discussed this before stop this discourse

 **John**   _@seo_yh  
_**@kittyongie @breathplayu** That pic is old now he sleeps like a puppy

 ** **‘**  ** _@winkinky_ 1m · Twitter for iPhone  
if any of you wants to know yuta not only snores but talks in his sleep

 

* * *

 

 **tn, the dombottom in love🥀** _@sadistroses_  1m · CuriousCat  
Would you say that you're in love? — absolutely  **curiouscat.me/post/7185960**

 ** **tn, the dombottom in love🥀**** _@sadistroses_  1m · CuriousCat **  
** Post a selfie — do it yourself you coward (jk use a sticker please)  ** **curiouscat.me/post/7455213****

 

* * *

****John****   _@seo_yh_  2m · Twitter for iPhone  
A designer cutie. Cucci, if you will  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [yuta's cc](https://twitter.com/littwop/status/1078564408547266561?s=20)  
> [taeil's tweet](https://twitter.com/dril/status/1060227605620645888?s=20)  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ten__wv), i'm planning a twt au that will happen very soon, and it's a bit different from what you'd expect (it's in real-time format), so if you'd like to see that, come follow me! or talk to me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/eatthatup) about this chatfic as a whole, or about anything really!! mwahh thank you all for reading


End file.
